


Trusting Gackt

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Malice Mizer, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt never could be faithful, not to any girl and not even to his first true love Hyde, so who was Kami to think he could be any different?





	Trusting Gackt

            “Camui and Takarai. Nakamura and...” The teacher said reading out the assigned pairs for that terms history project.

            “Hey wait Sensei!” Takarai Hideto, usually known as Hyde, complained. “I'm not working with _him_.”

            “I said no arguing over my choices,” The teacher reminded Hyde, unimpressed at the teenager’s outburst. “Every pair has been picked by ability.”

            “But Sensei...” Hyde tried to protest.

            “Enough Takarai unless you want to discuss this in detention?” The teacher threatened Hyde.

            “Sorry sir.” Hyde muttered, glaring at Camui Gakuto wishing the other would just transfer schools right now. Gackt's family seemed to travel a lot, so it wasn't an entirely impossible dream that he might move again soon, but right now Gackt only smiled at him and mouthed a single word “aibou”, partner. If anything he was amused by Hyde's outburst, which was just typical of that egomaniac. Never understanding that people could genuinely hate him because he was so sure he was loved by all. Even now he had three girls sat around him, offering him smiles of support and glaring at Hyde for being so rude and taking away their chances to work with the man they all seemed to adore. The whole scene was sickening so Hyde turned away and stared at the board as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world, until a note was pushed onto his desk.

            “Don't worry Hyde, at least the womaniser will get you good grades.” It read and glancing over at the sender, his close friend Yukihiro, Hyde gave him a nod of thanks. Perhaps he could just focus on studying and get an A in this assignment? Camui was bright and hardworking when he felt like it and history was one of the subjects he seemed to really excel at. Being paired with him was a guarantee he would do well, perhaps he could ignore his dislike of the man long enough to get the project done?

 

            Class finished and Gackt headed over to talk to him about the assignment. Such a meeting was impossible to avoid so Hyde surrendered to his fate and did his best to appear reasonable.

            “I don't like you Camui but we have no choice to work together.” Hyde informed Gackt.

            “Don't like me?” Gackt repeated. “I don't think that's your problem at all. Quite the opposite, you like me too much. Afraid you might try and jump me? I know you swing that way.”

            “How?” Hyde asked stunned, as far as he knew only his close friends knew that he was gay.

            “Nothing is secret from me,” Gackt replied. “But you can relax. I'm not afraid of you and even if you try and force me to do things well, I'm the vice-captain of the karate club and you're one of the smallest man in this school.”

            “I can't believe this!” Hyde exclaimed. “You egotistical bastard! Has it never crossed your mind that I just don't like you?”

            “No. Not once have I thought such things.” Gackt replied with a smile.

            “Well perhaps you'll understand if I told you the name of my cousin?” Hyde suggested. “Yamada Saeko”

            “I know her,” Gackt agreed. “Nice girl.”

            “She is a nice girl, yet you used her and left her the moment you stole her virginity!” Hyde exclaimed. “How can you be so cruel?”

            “She wasn't a virgin.” Gackt replied, just managing to block the punch thrown his way. By this point the classroom was empty so there were no witnesses to the assault but Gackt didn't need help anyway.

            “What are you accusing Saeko of?” Hyde snarled. “She's a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve to be with a man like you!”

            “Saeko came to me on the rebound,” Gackt informed Hyde. “I'm not the one who broke her heart, we just had some fun is all. She knew it was a one-night thing.”

            “I don't believe you!” Hyde snapped.

            “Then don't but I'm telling you; I didn't hurt your cousin.” Gackt explained.

            “Whatever. You still sleep with any woman you can trick into spreading her legs.” Hyde angrily replied.

            “Of course. Sex is no big deal,” Gackt explained with a shrug. “It's just a natural way to have some fun.”

            “I see. So if I forced myself on you, it'd just be harmless fun?” Hyde asked with a dangerous smile.

            “Maybe,” Gackt replied. “I've never tried it with a man, perhaps that would be fun too. I'm running out of women anyway.”

            “Camui...” Hyde got out nervously.

            “You can call me Gackt,” Gackt replied, leaning over Hyde and pinning him to his desk. “Shall we see if you can resist my charms?”

 

            As it turned out, Hyde couldn't resist Gackt's charms, and against his better judgement he let Gackt have his body again and again until the school was shocked to find that over time they had come an inseparable couple. Hyde had somehow turned the lady killer into a loyal and caring boyfriend, or so it seemed.

            “Gackt?” Hyde called as he pushed open the other’s bedroom door, only to stop and stare in horror as Gackt pounded into the new exchange student. There was no doubt they were having sex and cursing at Gackt, Hyde finally managed to land a punch on the other’s face. He should have known better than to trust Gackt. He should have known the other was incapable of being loyal to anyone. He should have seen the way Gackt stared at the new boy but then the American had got the attention off the entire class. It was only natural for Gackt to have looked, it was only natural for a man like Gackt to touch. Gackt simply didn't know how to be faithful and as he realised this, Hyde stopped screaming at his boyfriend and quietly walked away. Their relationship was over and strangely it didn't hurt as bad as he would have though. Perhaps Hyde had always known Gackt was the type to come and go as he pleased, he'd just been lucky to have him for so long.

 

***

 

            Trying to hurry through the crowds, Kami made his way to the café where his boyfriend was waiting. It was just typical he'd be late when he got here half an hour early and decided to wander around the shops to kill some time. Where had all these people come from? Perhaps released from the prison of work for their lunch break just like Gackt? Well that was the logical conclusion, which was probably the correct one. Kami wasn't the type to look past the obvious when it came to such things, not liking to cause drama where there was none.

            Reaching the café, he found Gackt already seated outside at his favourite table in the corner near some plants with a good view of anyone who might walk past. He always was the type to watch people, perhaps a learned behaviour from the years he had spent chasing anybody pretty and tricking them into his bed? It'd taken Gackt a long time to get a date with Kami and even longer to get in his bed but afterwards he had been loyal enough. Perhaps after such a difficult chase he wasn't so quick to give away his prize?

            “You're late.” Gackt scolded as Kami sat down placing a shopping bag by his feet.

            “We said 7 minutes past.” Kami responded, after a quick glance at his watch.

            “We did?” Gackt asked. “It sounds like a strange time to meet.”

            “Well you are strange,” Kami replied. “But I'll still let you kiss me.”

            “What an honour.” Gackt declared, landing a quick kiss on Kami's lips.

            “So how is your brother?” Kami asked, knowing Gackt had spent the morning with his younger sibling.

            “The same, always looking down on me,” Gackt sulked. “We had a huge row when he called me a slut and that's when I walked out.”

            “Give him time, let him see you be faithful to me. You kind of did deserve that reputation before,” Kami pointed out, knowing he was angering his lover but having to get his feelings across. “If you want people to see you've changed, you just have to stick with it right?”

            “He had no right to call me that before!” Gackt exclaimed. “Are you saying I was a slut now too?”

            “Gackt, you're causing a scene.” Kami complained.

            “We wouldn't want that, now would we?” Gackt muttered, grabbing a menu and pretty much hiding behind it in his attempts to avoid arguing with his lover. Slut was an ugly word and he hated it, it made sex seem like a bad thing and it really wasn't. Surely Kami knew him better than to accuse him of being one? No matter how indirectly the insult had been said, it was clearly Kami's opinion.

            “Gackt? Is that you?” Asked a surprised voice and glancing over his menu Gackt's frown turned into a huge smile as he recognised the man standing in the street staring at him.

            “Hyde?” Gackt exclaimed. “It's been forever!”

            “Too long,” Hyde agreed. “Are you doing well?”

            “Why don't you come and eat lunch with us?” Gackt suggested. “We haven't ordered yet.”

            “I suppose I could. I'll be round in a minute.” Hyde replied, as he headed back the way he came to the gate in the fence.

            “Gackt, this is supposed to be a date.” Kami complained.

            “Well you know, a man like me is so busy sleeping around, it helps to date two men at once.” Gackt retorted, still annoyed at his lover.

           

            Kami supposed the best thing about having Hyde around was that it defused Gackt's temper and it wasn't long until he seemed to have forgotten that he was even mad. Hyde was easy going and it soon came clear they were ex-lovers. To Kami's surprise Hyde had been more than just a one-night stand and it soon occurred to him that the other man was after his boyfriend. It was subtle but he was flirting and with a startling revelation Kami realised Gackt had simply introduced him by name and not as his boyfriend. A harmless habit but one Kami wished Gackt didn't have.

            Reaching down Kami took Gackt's hand in his and placed them both on the table knowing by the small smile on his lover’s lips that their earlier disagreement had been forgiven. His eyes met Hyde's and to his surprise the other man wasn't backing down. A confident smirk crossed Hyde's lips as he reached down and stroked Gackt's thigh and though Kami saw everything it was clear Gackt thought he hadn't.

            “I'm just going to the bathroom.” Gackt declared a few moments later.

            “You better stop that.” Kami snarled the second Gackt was out of ear shot.

            “Me? If he doesn't like it then he can stop responding,” Hyde replied. “Face it Kami, Gackt will cheat on you eventually. Nobody can hang onto him, I couldn't.”

            “So what, he cheated on you so you're going to trick him into cheating on me?” Kami accused him angrily. Hyde had some nerve!

            “Why not? If not me it'll be someone else and I miss him,” Hyde admitted. “I really loved him you know and I think he loved me. As well as Gackt can love anyone.”

            “Hyde please,” Kami found himself begging. “Please don't tempt him. I love him.”

            “Then you're a fool,” Hyde replied. “If I can't keep him, then nobody can. I was his first boyfriend you know. Nobody else can say that.”

            “You're a jerk,” Kami snapped. “Chasing after another man's boyfriend!”

            “If he's your boyfriend, then my flirting shouldn't be an issue.” Hyde replied rather casually considering the situation. “If you love him, you should trust him but you don't because you know he's only with you until he gets bored.”

            “You bastard,” Kami snarled before putting on a friendly smile. “But you won't trick me into losing my temper. I won't give Gackt any reason to take your side over mine.”

            “You're a clever man but clever isn't enough.” Hyde replied, picking up the dessert menu and glancing over it feeling kind of sorry for the younger man. It was clear Kami had no idea how fickle Gackt really was but that wasn't his fault. He just wanted a piece of Gackt and knew his ex would put out.

 

            It was a few weeks after Hyde had reappeared in Gackt's life and though he still hung around, Kami was pretty sure Gackt was still faithful to him. Perhaps it was cheating to be a bit clingy with his lover but he couldn't help it. He couldn't bear to lose him. This night though Gackt had wanted to go out with his best friend You and it was clear that he didn't want Kami there, though he would never say such a thing. Trusting You to keep Gackt under control, Kami had watched his lover leave before settling down to a night of rented DVD's and pizza, something Gackt would never let him eat normally. It actually felt kind of nice to be alone and not part of a couple and Kami feared that perhaps his clingy behaviour was leading to Gackt growing tired of him. What if in his attempts not to lose Gackt, where pushing him away?

            'I should just trust him.” Kami decided, as the last film ended and he went up to bed. It was just after midnight and Gackt wasn't back yet but he wouldn't worry. He was having fun with his friend and even if he didn't come home, he'd most likely be sleeping on You's couch. Hyde hadn't seduced him away, so why should he worry about it now?

            It was late when Gackt did return, making enough noise to wake Kami as he drunkenly headed upstairs and climbed into the bed. He stunk of alcohol and cigarettes but Kami didn't really mind either smell too much.

            “It's three in the morning,” Kami complained as Gackt began to pull him into his embrace. “What are you doing?”

            “I'm horny Kami,” Gackt complained. “I was dancing with Hyde and now I'm all hard.”

            “You were dancing with Hyde?” Kami repeated, growing frigid as he feared the worse.

            “You and I were clubbing and he was there so we danced,” Gackt replied. “He's so beautiful and then I was horny so I came home.”

            “Hyde made you horny?” Kami repeated.     

            “He's so beautiful and sexy,” Gackt replied giggling. “He's a naughty boy.”

            “Well maybe you should have stayed with him.” Kami muttered annoyed.

            “But why? I only want to sleep with you. Or you'll leave me,” Gackt pouted. “Don't be mad Kamifly. I came to you, didn't I?”

            “You did.” Kami said with a smile, as he realised what had really happened. Hyde had pulled out every trick he had to get Gackt in his bed, even turning him on and still Gackt had refused his charms and come home. Hyde was wrong, Gackt wouldn't cheat on him, their love was special just like Gackt claimed.

            “So you'll make love to me?” Gackt begged.

            “Make love?” Kami repeated. “I don't think so. You're a very naughty man, getting turned on by others. Don't you think you should be punished?”

            “Kami wouldn't,” Gackt said, snuggling up against his lover. “Kami loves me?”

            “I do.” Kami agreed, realising to his surprise that Gackt had fallen asleep. Well he'd let him sleep in peace and his actions go unpunished. Who cared if others turned Gackt on, when it was this bed he would always come to? If anything, Gackt deserved to be rewarded for his loyalty, something nobody would have thought possible before Kami had come into his life. Maybe this just showed how much Gackt loved him? No, it proved it and happily Kami fell asleep once more knowing that his biggest worry was now gone. Gackt wouldn’t sway from him the way he had done to so many others. Kami was special, at least to Gackt he was.


End file.
